


Воспоминание

by AAluminium



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Очень трудно жить с воспоминаниями, но без них жить еще труднее.





	Воспоминание

Я всегда с опаской относилась к людям и не подпускала их к себе слишком близко: после трагедии, произошедшей со мной в детстве, я с трудом научилась доверять другим – или просто хотя бы контактировать со сверстниками. Я не любила общаться, все время ожидала подлянки, и позже, став офицером полиции, поняла, что нисколько не ошиблась в своих предубеждениях касательно людей. 

Внешность обманчива – это первое, что я усвоила за недолгое время работы в полиции. Я видела девушек с ангельскими лицами – моих ровесниц! – убивших собственных родных; я видела заплаканных полудиких подростков, промышлявших на улицах разбоем только потому, что это казалось им прибыльным; я видела примерных семьянинов, оказавшихся опасными маньяками – этой черты ранее в них никто не подозревал. Я научилась видеть то, что всегда скрывалось за внешней личиной приличного человека: рано или поздно такое чутье вырабатывается у каждого полицейского – об этом когда-то давным-давно мне говорил папа… Папа… 

Понятия не имею, почему я сумела переступить через себя и довериться Бернадотте. Я всегда создавала впечатление веселой девчонки, но никогда не открывалась человеку полностью, зная настоящую цену человеческой жизни и обыкновенным словам. Возможно, я была уверена в том, что ничего хуже со мной уже не случится: я и так уже вампир, какой вред мне может нанести человек, даже такой незаурядный, как капитан?.. Что он может сделать, вооруженный лишь парой пистолетов, со мной, наделенной необыкновенной силой и способностями – и пушкой, калибр которой в несколько раз превосходит калибр его оружия? Он мог бы убить меня, применив свою недюжинную военную смекалку человека, побывавшего в редкостных переделках, но я была уверена, что этого он не сделает. Откуда у меня была такая уверенность?.. 

Я отнекивалась от себя, собственных чувств, которым уже более не доверяла: я не была больше той пугливой девочкой со сложным характером, запуганной и озлобленной. Я уверяла саму себя, что смогу привыкнуть к новой себе, рано или поздно я отрекусь от всех своих привязанностей, стану такой же безжалостной, как тот, кому я и была обязана своей новой жизнью, тот, кому я обязана была верно и преданно служить. Я искренне хотела научиться суровой безжалостности своего господина, его хладнокровию и насмешливости, этой издевательской ухмылке, с которой он разделывался со всеми, кто мечтал убить его и занять место самого сильного и непобедимого вампира. 

Не смогла. 

Я не сумела избавиться даже от своей чувствительности: моими мыслями все чаще овладевал этот насмешливый образ с почти карикатурными чертами лица – длинный нос, на переносице которого вечно виднелся пластырь, большой рот, всегда растянутый в усмешке, между губами постоянно зажата сигарета… Я никогда не курила и не одобряла этого, но то, как курил капитан, мне нравилось: он выхватывал сигарету из пачки одним неуловимым движением, и, некоторое время повертев в длинных пальцах блестящую зажигалку, в течение нескольких секунд внимательно смотрел на язычок пламени, эту крохотную крупицу тепла, которого я так давно и надолго была лишена. 

\- Детка, - как-то сказал он в необычном для него задумчивом тоне, чуть сдвинув свою широкополую шляпу на затылок. – Что ты тут видишь? 

\- Капитан?.. – я не поняла, о чем он говорит, и с непонимающим видом повернулась к нему. 

\- Огонь, детка. – он слегка кивнул на зажигалку, еще с мгновение посмотрел на пламя и зажег кончик сигареты, которую держал в уголке рта, а затем откинулся на спинку своего колченого стула. 

Я тут же забыла, что хотела напомнить ему о том, что у меня все-таки есть имя: я завороженно следила за его размеренными, но осторожными движениями загорелых длинных пальцев; за едва заметной усмешкой на губах, с которой он, незаметно, наверное, даже для себя, выдыхал сигаретный дым… Он прикрыл глаза и заложил руки за голову. 

\- Ты так и не ответила, - поторопил он меня в своем обычном тоне голоса: спокойном, тягучем, немного насмешливом. 

Я с трудом сдерживала желание хотя бы просто обнять его и вдохнуть полной грудью этот терпкий запах табака, впитавшийся в его форменную гимнастерку. Мне ужасно хотелось, чтобы он просто прикоснулся ко мне, дотронулся до меня своей смуглой теплой рукой, опаленной горячим солнцем других стран, в которых я никогда не бывала. 

\- Капитан, я… 

\- Отставить мяуканье, Серас, - он впервые обратился ко мне по имени и открыл глаза. Какие же они у него зеленые, почти дикие – всегда начеку. – Отвечай, - его голос неожиданно смягчился. – Что для тебя огонь? 

Я моргнула и почесала кончик носа – совершенно растерявшись, я только внимательно глядела на него, распахнув глаза. 

\- Какая же ты глупенькая, детка, - хмыкнул он и вновь замолчал, сделав очередную затяжку. 

Я стояла в нерешительности, уставившись на его загорелое лицо, вслушиваясь в грохот внизу. Видимо, Миллениум решил задать нам жару, и в эту ночь нам не будет покоя. 

\- Детка, собирайся, - он выпрямился и потушил окурок прямо о столешницу, на которую вальяжно закинул ноги. – Мы же не хотим стать пушечным мясом, правда? – он шутливо подмигнул мне и снова ухмыльнулся.

…Тогда он и не подозревал, что сам станет этим пушечным мясом. Тогда он и не подозревал, что это была наша едва ли не последняя встреча, и тот поцелуй, который успел сорваться с моих губ, был самым искренним, что когда-либо было в моей жизни. Я сжимала его горячие окровавленные руки, целовала еще теплые губы, на которых не успевала запекаться кровь, и плакала, кричала, умоляла вернуться… Я не понимала, что со мной, и неужели именно это называется любовью – и если так, то почему это так невыносимо больно, почему обязательно это должно причинять такие невыносимые страдания… 

И опять все надо начинать с нового листа. И опять нужно суметь забыть, вырвать из памяти те фрагменты, которые всегда будут больно ранить сердце, оставляя незаживающий кровоточащий рубец… и одновременно я всегда буду с нежностью вспоминать тот единственный поцелуй и ощущение горячих, но уже мертвеющих рук на моей коже…


End file.
